vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Girl in New Orleans
The Other Girl in New Orleans is the eighth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-second episode of the series overall. Summary TROUBLE IN CRESCENT CITY – After learning that Cami's life is in danger and Aurora may be to blame, Klaus is forced to engage in another one of her devious games and follows a series of clues she's left behind for him. Meanwhile, Elijah, Freya and Hayley take drastic measures against Tristan when they discover he holds a valuable piece of information they need. Elsewhere, Aya gives Marcel an ultimatum that leaves him with a difficult decision to make, while tensions between Hayley and Jackson cause her to reevaluate her involvement in Mikaelson family matters. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (spirit) *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas Co-Starring *Graham Wolfe as Fighter #1 Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia * Antagonists: Aurora de Martel, Aya, and Tristan de Martel. * This is the fifth episode of ''The Originals'' to refer to New Orleans in the title; Girl in New Orleans being the first, Reigning Pain in New Orleans being the second, The Battle of New Orleans being the third and I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans being the fourth. * Driven by jealousy, Aurora brings Cami to the St. Anne's Church to purge out her darkest secrets, where several people are waiting to be transformed into vampires. ** This episode also marks Cami's first vampire kill. * Klaus vows to make Aurora suffer for hurting Camille. * Tristan mentions of how Finn Mikaelson, is the noble one of all The Originals. He also teased of their possible friendship, like Finn knowing without doubting that Tristan is a man of his word. * This episode marks Lucien's last appearance for five episodes. He is last seen talking to Aurora about Klaus and how he is a fool for rejecting her over Camille. * In this episode, Marcel acted as a double agent. While seemingly doing his part of the proposal made by Aya (on behalf of The Strix) to betray the Mikaelsons, he saved Hayley from her attackers and fed Freya his blood to heal her from the fatal stab wound. ** This act signifies that Marcel, given his experience as a soldier, can also be a skilled tactician and/or strategist. ** However, the Strix are suspicious of his actions as they suspect him to be the brainchild of Davina's dethronement as a Regent, making her useless for the organization, mentioned by Aya in their conversation. * Hibiscus and Mugwort can be used to counteract vervain in a person's system. Continuity * Aya was last seen in Beautiful Mistake. * Mary was last seen in Fire with Fire. * Finn Mikaelson was last seen in a flashback in The Axeman's Letter. This is his first modern day appearance in his own body since his death on The Vampire Diaries Season Three episode The Murder of One which aired on March 29, 2012 and took place in late 2010. *Sean O'Connell and Kieran O'Connell were mentioned in this episode. *Mohinder was mentioned in this episode. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **St. Anne's Church **The Abattoir **Lucien's Penthouse **Marcel's Loft **Kenner Apartment **Jackson Square **St. Louis Cathedral Body Count * 5 humans; killed by Aurora * Few members of The Strix; heart extraction, decapitation; killed by Elijah * 2 members of The Strix; heart extraction; killed by Marcel * 1 vampire in transition; staked; killed by Cami * 1 vampire in transition; broken neck; killed by Klaus Behind the Scenes *The title "The Other Girl in New Orleans" is a callback to a season 1 episode that focused on Cami's character ("The Girl In New Orleans"). With Aurora determined to dismiss Cami as a viable romantic interest in Klaus' life, it felt liked a nice callback. *The read-through got a big laugh from many of the guys in the room, who pointed out that they have dated girls exactly as intense and blindly arrogant as Aurora is in this episode, particularly when she says, "You're in danger of losing your true love… ME." *Narducci (aka "Papa Nardooch") and Charles Michael Davis (aka "CMD") have started an unofficial book club, exchanging books about achievement and spirituality, everyone from Annie Lamott to Michael Jordan. Narducci carries a private journal that he uses to jot down quotes that inspire him and will share them with us to carry us through the hard times. The writing staff calls him Coach Taylor. Shippers on Twitter call him That Asshole Who Won't Give Us Klaroline. I call him brilliant. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= : Aurora (to Camille): "Poor dear. Still sleeping." : Klaus (to Lucien): "She took Camille as leverage because I have her beloved brother. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" : Tristan (to Elijah and Freya): "Aurora will take from you what you seek." : Elijah '(to 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-|Extended Promo= : Aurora (to Camille): "Aww....Poor dear. Still sleeping." : Klaus (to Lucien): "She took Camille as leverage because I have her beloved brother. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" : Tristan (to Elijah and Freya): "She will take from you what you seek." : Lucien (to Klaus): "Let Cami die!" : Aurora (to Camille): "Nik had better give me what I want." : Elijah '(to 'Hayley): "Bon Appétit." |-| Sneak Peak= : Lucien: "Not a fan of knocking are we?" : Klaus: "I afford courtesy to those in my good graces. You've fallen short." : Lucien: "Which is why I called you here. The whole Cami situation has gotten a tad out of hand." : Klaus: "Out of your hand! You put her in danger!" : Lucien: "I put her in protective custody. Her decision to leave was rather ill advised. See for yourself." : Lucien: "I would say that this does not bode well for your friend Camille." : Klaus: "Aurora is upset because I have her beloved brother. She took Camille as leverage. Well, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes!" |-| Inside Clip= : Aurora (to Camille): "You must be Cami." : Aurora (to Camille): "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aurora de Martel." : Freya: "Tristan cannot cross the boundary of his own will. All you have to do is compel him to give you the longitude of Rebekah's location." : Elijah: "He says he's immune." : Aya (to Marcel): "It would be foolish of you to defy the very organization that it so recently granted you membership." : Aya (to Marcel): "The Strix have no tolerance for insubordination." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x08 Promo "The Other Girl in New Orleans" (HD) The Originals 3x08 Extended Promo "The Other Girl in New Orleans" (HD) The Originals The Other Girl in New Orleans Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Other Girl in New Orleans The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x08-01.jpg TO3x08-02.jpg TO3x08-03.jpg TO3x08-04.jpg TO3x08-05.jpg TO3x08-06.jpg TO3x08-07.jpg TO3x08-08.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO308_0089Cami.jpg TO308_0093Aurora.jpg TO308_0101Cami.jpg TO308_0109Aurora-Cami.jpg TO308_0111Cami-Aurora.jpg TO308_0162Cami.jpg TO308_0176CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0222Aurora.jpg TO308_0225Aurora.jpg TO308_0227Cami.jpg TO308_0266ElijahTristan.jpg TO308_0269Freya.jpg TO308_0275ElijahFreya.jpg TO308_0341HayleyHope.jpg TO308_0345Elijah.jpg TO308_0348Freya-Hope.jpg TO308_0363Hayley-Tristan.jpg TO308_0365HayleyTristan.jpg TO308_0391Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_0406Klaus.jpg TO308_0408CamiAurora.jpg TO308_0430Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_0474KlausLucien.jpg TO308_0532Cami.jpg TheOriginals708Aurora&Camille.jpg TO308_0569Cami.jpg TO308_0598Cami.jpg TO308_0617Aurora.jpg TO308_0663Aurora.jpg TO308_0680Marcel.jpg TO308_0711Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0753Marcel-Aya.jpg TO308_0782MarcelAya.jpg TO308_0792Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0817Hayley.jpg TO308_0827Tristan.jpg TO308_0856Elijah.jpg TO308_0876Hayley.jpg TO308_0886ElijahHayley.jpg TO308_0903Marcel.jpg TO308_0909Aya.jpg TO308_0950Marcel-Aya.jpg TO308_0952Aya-Marcel.jpg TO308_0995Freya.jpg TO308_1021Mary.jpg TO308_1022Freya.jpg TO308_1031Mary.jpg TO308_1033Freya.jpg TO308_1041Hayley.jpg TO308_1064Hayley.jpg TO308_1081Elijah.jpg TO308_1084Hayley.jpg TO308_1104Elijah.jpg TO308_1173Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1185Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1200Cami.jpg TO308_1233Aurora.jpg TO308_1268Cami-Aurora.jpg TO308_1273Aurora.jpg TO308_1315KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1323Klaus.jpg TO308_1326.jpg TO308_1342KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1350Lucien.jpg TO308_1363Aurora.jpg TO308_1364Cami.jpg TO308_1394Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1411Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1420Klaus-Lucien.jpg TO308_1423KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1429Freya.jpg TO308_1445Tristan.jpg TO308_1475Elijah-Tristan.jpg TO308_1476Tristan-Elijah.jpg TO308_1501ElijahFreya.jpg TO308_1521Freya.jpg TO308_1526Elijah.jpg TO308_1530Marcel.jpg TO308_1536Tristan.jpg TO308_1578ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_1598Elijah-Marcel.jpg TO308_1600Marcel-Elijah.jpg TO308_1605ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_1614Mary.jpg TO308_1617HayleyHope.jpg TO308_1628Hayley-Hope.jpg TO308_1646Mary.jpg TO308_1651Hayley.jpg TO308_1680Freya.jpg TO308_1692Tristan.jpg TO308_1742Freya.jpg TO308_1762Aurora.jpg TO308_1771Cami.jpg TO308_1836Aurora.jpg TO308_1946Klaus.jpg TO308_2005CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2014Klaus.jpg TO308_2027CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2072Klaus.jpg TO308_2093CamiAurora.jpg TO308_2159Cami.jpg TO308_2161KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2179Elijah.jpg TO308_2191Marcel.jpg TO308_2209Marcel.jpg TO308_2221Freya.jpg TO308_2225FreyaAya.jpg TO308_2230Freya.jpg TO308_2239Tristan.jpg TO308_2241Aya.jpg TO308_2257Hayley.jpg TO308_2269Hayley.jpg TO308_2273Mary.jpg TO308_2287Elijah.jpg TO308_2297ElijahMarcel.jpg TO308_2340Hayley.jpg TO308_2355Marcel.jpg TO308_2357Hayley.jpg TO308_2370Tristan-Aya.jpg TO308_2374Freya.jpg TO308_2379Marcel.jpg TO308_2382Aya-Tristan.jpg TO308_2410Marcel-Freya.jpg TO308_2416Freya-Marcel.jpg TO308_2431Klaus.jpg TO308_2435Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2437Aurora.jpg TO308_2444Klaus.jpg TO308_2448Cami.jpg TO308_2470.jpg TO308_2472Cami.jpg TO308_2508Aurora.jpg TO308_2509KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2517Cami.jpg TO308_2557Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO308_2561Aurora.jpg TO308_2566Cami.jpg TO308_2586Aurora.jpg TO308_2588Klaus.jpg TO308_2611Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2612Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO308_2613.jpg TO308_2625Klaus.jpg TO308_2627Aurora.jpg TO308_2640Klaus.jpg TO308_2660Cami.jpg TO308_2672Cami.jpg TO308_2679Klaus.jpg TO308_2693Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_2697Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_2714ElijahHayleyFreya.jpg TO308_2738Hayley.jpg TO308_2742Freya.jpg TO308_2757Elijah.jpg TO308_2765Elijah.jpg TO308_2777Aya-Tristan.jpg TO308_2825Marcel.jpg TO308_2826TristanAya.jpg TO308_2867Tristan.jpg TO308_2880Marcel.jpg TO308_2887Mary.jpg TO308_2917HayleyHope.jpg TO308_2938Mary.jpg TO308_2955HayleyHope.jpg TO308_2982Klaus.jpg TO308_3009KlausElijah.jpg TO308_3036Elijah.jpg TO308_3047Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO308_3058Aurora.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3078Lucien-Aurora.jpg TO308_3098Aurora-Lucien.jpg TO308_3130Cami.jpg TO308_3152Klaus-Cami.jpg TO308_3155Cami-Klaus.jpg TO308_3216Klaus.jpg TO308_3233Cami.jpg TO308_3250KlausCami.jpg TO308_3269Cami.jpg TO308_3273Klaus.jpg TO308_3322Freya.jpg TO308_3328Freya-Finn.jpg TO308_3334Finn-Freya.jpg TO308_3337Freya.jpg TO308_3346Finn.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three